


Somebody to Love

by SherlockianSyndromes



Series: MCU Drabbles [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 07:52:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19102870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockianSyndromes/pseuds/SherlockianSyndromes
Summary: Written for the 100 Words comment_fic prompt: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Doctor Stephen Strange+/Any, feeding the soul of a man who ignores his far too frequently.A good way to spend a night in.





	Somebody to Love

“Friday, turn on Queen. The doctor’s favorite song. You know the one.”  
  
“Yes, sir. Now playing Somebody to Love by Queen.”  
  
Stephen groaned from his spot on the couch, but the embarrassed smile on his face gave him away.   
  
As Freddie Mercury crooned the opening line, Tony picked up their drinks and drifted back towards Stephen. He set the drinks down on the coffee table and proceeded to straddle Stephen on the couch.   
  
“Each morning I get up, I die a little.” Tony sang along.  
  
“Can barely stand on my feet.” Stephen answered.  
  
As the song continued to play, Tony took his time leaning in for a kiss because Stephen was still singing and he didn’t want to interrupt a small moment of joy for the sorcerer.  
  
“Can anybody find me…” Stephen looked up at Tony and stopped singing. “Are you going to kiss me or not?”  
  
Tony grinned and finished closing what little distance remained between them.  
  
As Freddie continued to resound in the background, Stephen and Tony kissed until they ran out of breath, their drinks momentarily forgotten.  
  
When they parted, Stephen smiled slyly.  
  
“Mr. Stark, you’re trying to seduce me.”  
  
Tony smirked, leaning in again. “Am I?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
